


You Had One Job!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: The Adventures of Jace the Duck [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Jace the Duck, Light Angst, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Five Times Alec lost Jace the duck, and One Time he managed to keep him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Adventures of Jace the Duck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625260
Kudos: 22





	You Had One Job!

**Author's Note:**

> It's now a series, poor Jace though, I have lots of ideas for him.
> 
> Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Magnus and Alec had their cover story ready in case anyone asked where Jace was. In the meantime, Magnus was going to use this opportunity, he knew how much his boyfriend wanted children, he always managed to get along with them, and was having a lot of fun when Madzie came by with Catarina, and using the newly acquired duck, the warlock gave him one job to do.

If Alexander managed to take care of the duck for a whole week, they might look together to adopt a baby.

Magnus opened a portal, kissed Alexander goodbye, and let his boyfriend walk through the portal into the institute. He hoped that Alexander won’t lose the duck.

**Office – 1**

Alec held the duck in his hands, not letting him using his wings to fly away, he knew that he forgot to ask Magnus about the duck and why was he saddled with it, and now he kind of regretted he didn’t. The shadowhunter hoped that Jace won’t run away.

But before he could enter his office, Clary came to see him, there was look of concern on her face, as she asked him, “Have you seen Jace, I can’t find him, and he’s not answering his phone.”

“Quack, quack…”

“Oh, right, I forgot to let you know, I sent Jace on an important task, no phones, he’ll be back when he is done, I’m his parabatai, I will know if something goes wrong with him.” Alec answered her.

“Thank you,” Clary said and then she asked in wonder as she noticed the duck quacking and looking at her in a sort of familiar way, “What’s up with the duck? Shouldn’t you let him loose in the park or the pond?”

Alec smiled, “No, I can’t do that,” and then he added, “Magnus gave me an assignment. I should look after it as if it was my own child to take care of.”

Clary noticed the parabatai rune and the blonde hair that duck had as she asked, “It seemed that Magnus gave you a unique duck, I mean I don’t recall seeing a duck with blonde hair before, also, why does it have a parabatai rune?”

“Oh, that, well my boyfriend knew that I could find him this way, a sign me and Magnus will know to search for. In case I lose the duck, my parabatai rune will glow, or something like that, I don’t want to test it, because I want us to adopt a child of our own.”

“It’s a good thing that you have a warlock as your boyfriend. And I have to say, Alec, it’s good to see you happy and not grumpy.” Clary smiled at him.

“Quack, quack, quack.”

“I need to go.”

“Take care of him, I know that you and Magnus will be great parents.” Clary told him as she left.

Once Alec was in the office, he noticed the stacks of reports on the table. He put the duck on his chair, trying to find something to tie him so he won’t run away, something strong enough so when someone opens the door, the duck will not run or fly away.

Eventually Alec lifted the duck and puts him on the floor behind him. Since he didn’t find anything to tie Jace the duck with around the office, he hoped to get through the reports and get out before someone came in. Sitting down he sighed and started going through the reports as fast as possible. He soon became engrossed in his work and did not notice the passage of time.

A Few hours later, he rose from the chair to stretch out, only to find that the duck was not in the room.

Alec didn’t even remember if anyone came into the office or brought him anything else, he was so focused on his job that he didn’t notice a thing.

Just as he was about to leave his office in search of Jace, The door opened and Izzy entered, holding the duck in her hands, and told her brother, “Look what I found, Clary told me everything about the duck, and Magnus is here, he is not looking happy.”

Alec took the duck from his sister and held him close.

Izzy turned around only to find the warlock right behind her.

“Magnus, it’s good to see you.” Izzy greeted him before she left.

Magnus entered the office and closed the door behind him, he did not look happy.

“You had one job Alexander, one job.”


End file.
